


Cada respiración que das

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Muerte de personaje secundario, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Secuestro, acoso, asesinato, bill kaulitz psycho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Contenido adulto, asesinato] Había perdido por completo la fe en la humanidad, y ahora sólo tenía una obsesión apremiante que no dejaría por ningún motivo.





	Cada respiración que das

Algo que provocaba una ebullición en su interior, al punto de hacer que su piel se escarapelase y sudase copiosamente eran esos momentos, en los cuales se escondía con antelación en el armario de mantenimiento y, por la mirilla, observaba con sigilo la cadencia del discurrir de aquellas gotas de agua por el cuerpo esculpido de aquel muchacho.

Sabía con certeza (de quien lo ha vigilado por más de un año) sus horarios, actividades escolares y extracurriculares, y también lo que hacía después del colegio.

La hora en la que Tom se duchaba era la más sagrada, ya que todo lo que pudo haber disfrutado a lo largo de su vida, se quedaba corto e insípido a comparación al placer que invadía su cuerpo al visualizar aquella figura empapada, cómo el líquido se le hacía casi indigno de rozar toda la extensión de la piel lozana e impoluta, de aspecto de quien no ha sufrido nada en su vida, incluso su porte relajado reflejaba que todavía desconocía la crudeza de la vida, el lado enfermizo del mundo. Quizá por aquella precisa razón era que lo deseaba tanto, debido a que era abismalmente distinto de sí mismo.

Su miembro henchido dolía en sus pantalones, por la apetecible vista del joven jabonándose sus glúteos para ir bajando por sus fibrosas y bien formadas piernas para culminar con sus pies; Bill detestaba no poder unírsele y hacerlo suyo allí mismo, en las duchas de la escuela, sin embargo, debía ser cauto, aún no era prudente hacerlo.

Luego de bañarse, vio cómo se secaba y ponía sus prendas con sumo cuidado de no abotonarse mal la camisa y no arrugar su pantalón de sastre. Percibía la emoción en su semblante, y no era para menos, sabía de primera mano que, pese al dilema moral de Tom, y saber que era impropio hacerlo por más de un motivo, le había pedido a la maestra de Historia salir en San Valentín, y, temeroso de una negativa, grata fue su sorpresa al recibir un sí entusiasta de la docente.

Bill sonreía divertido y sin preocuparse al respecto.

Tom arreglaba una y otra vez su corbata, con notoria incomodidad debido a la tardanza de la profesora, y más que nada por temor a que lo dejase plantado la primera vez que invitaba a alguien, era una persona fácil de leer, y aquello le agradaba en demasía.

Bill se acomodaba la capucha, admirando cómo el rictus siempre calmo del joven se arrugaba por la decepción, casi saboreaba lo salado de la gota de sudor de nerviosismo que pasaba por su perfecta nariz respingada, y se moría de ganas de tocar el entrecejo fruncido sólo para cerciorarse de que fuera real aquella emoción. Disfrutaba los movimientos ansiosos de sus manos, se las imaginaba en otro contexto, uno más íntimo que incluía a su propia hombría repleta de atenciones.

Para su decepción, la expresión de Tom cambió en su totalidad al aparecer la mujer pelirroja en unos ajustados vaqueros, y una blusa floreada, la miraba con desdén porque adivinaba incluso el aroma dulzón del perfume barato que estilaba usar para ocasiones que ella ameritaba especiales, una persona demasiado corriente, pero que conseguía que el imberbe Tom sonriera de oreja a oreja y que sus ojos adquirieran un brillo singular.

Conversaron escasamente antes de ingresar al cine, entró con cuidado de pasar cerca cuando compraban las entradas para oír la película que irían a ver y el horario, y después de un tiempo prudencial, pagó por la suya.

Compró un combo pequeño, pero agrandó su bebida, en la cual dejó caer con delicadeza las gotas de un frasco chico que escondía en el bolsillo interno de su casaca.

Marcó desde su móvil y el celular de Tom sonó, Bill era consciente de que la mala cobertura del aparato ajeno, y de que con una app su número aparecía como desconocido, así que lo vio salir con intención de contestar, se fijó que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para colgar y acercarse rápidamente a la acompañante de Tom, tan presuroso en determinado ángulo que consiguió que la bebida de la mujer se cayera al suelo, derramándose por completo junto con el envase con palomitas de maíz de Bill, de forma esmerada evitó levantar la vista, para luego soltar precipitadamente: —Discúlpeme, señorita, acepte mi bebida como compensación, igual se cayeron hasta mis palomitas. Lamento todas las molestias, pero mi película ya va a empezar —dijo Bill, la profesora deshizo el gesto de molestia por uno de sorpresa, aceptando la bebida y viendo cómo se iba tan rápido como vino.

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se perdió de su visión metiéndose entre una cola ya existente que pasaba a una sala. Aguardó a un lado de un pasillo, mientras fingía que daba su entera atención al juego de su móvil, y cuando oyó que la maestra le ponía al corriente a Tom sobre lo sucedió entre risillas, animada por lo afortunada que se sentía por tener una bebida un poco más grande gratis, para luego oír el succionar de la pajilla, Bill sonrió aún más. Al percatase que entraron a la sala, dejó su celular, y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo.

Se fijó cómo la profesora se movía con sutileza en su asiento, pudo vislumbrar, ya que se hallaba a escasas tres filas, que su sudoración era excesiva y no paraba de beber la soda, y hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para evitar encogerse sobre sí misma, sin prestar mucha atención a la película, y rechazando por lo mismo, los avances de Tom al intentar sujetarla por la mano o ponerle el brazo por encima del asiento para bajar a sus hombros. Si bien no podía ver el rostro de Tom, notaba por su lenguaje corporal que se estaba incomodando. En determinado punto, la maestra se levantó de sopetón, casi empujando a las personas de los asientos contiguos para dirigirse al pasillo, y subir hacia la salida al corredor.

Bill se carcajeó para sus adentros, divertidísimo frente a lo rápido que actúan las personas con el laxante. Había investigado el perfil de la maestra, y con observarla sólo un poco más de la cuenta, a la par que lo hacía con Tom, notó que era de las que no usaban baños públicos bajo ninguna circunstancia, y tal como lo esperaba, al seguirle el paso con un poco de distancia, se percató que estaba tomando un taxi desesperada. 

Con calma, caminó unas cuadras para tomar un bus que lo dejara cerca de la casa de la docente, puesto que otro de los datos que sonsacó de su investigación fue la dirección de su morada. Realmente sería una noche interesante.

Se puso sus audífonos en el bus, mientras iba revisando su móvil, y moviendo su pie al compás de la música. Técnicamente la maestra Erika era un blanco fácil de eludir, estaba divorciada, vivía sola, sus padres eran de otra ciudad, las pocas amigas que tenía eran otras docentes, y la gran mayoría se había desanimado de mantenerse en contacto más que para lo estrictamente profesional, porque Erika era de las personas que cuando bebían se tornaban una responsabilidad, por armar escándalo, y ponerse a coquetear con todo hombre que pasara. En realidad, ella ya estaba yendo a Alcohólicos Anónimos, sin embargo, aún llevaba esa cruz en sus hombros.

También tenía un tormentoso pasado con su ex, un maestro de obras de construcción, que previamente había sido denunciado por agresión, por no saber controlar su temperamento con un vendedor en una tienda, y que también tenía una orden de alejamiento de otra pareja, y que Bill casi aseguraba que su violencia había sido el motivo del divorcio con Erika Brenn.

Caminar por una paralela en dirección a la casa de la profesora, fue sencillo, encontrar un punto ciego de curiosos y de las cámaras del vecindario también lo fue, y así con simpleza pudo ingresar por la parte trasera del hogar de Erika. Le sorprendía incluso la inseguridad de las puertas, pero no ahondó en ello, fue sacando una bolsita ziploc con los somníferos ya molidos de uno de sus bolsillos, para tenerlos a la mano. Tenía la certeza de que la deshidratación, debido a la diarrea, haría que Erika tuviera demasiada sed, no por nada había elegido un laxante muy efectivo, así que sólo era cuestión de esperar para que lo demás tomase su curso.

El ruido del agua del inodoro, hizo que se alertase, escuchó sus pisadas bajando los escalones y se mimetizó bajo la escalera, iba viéndola dirigirse a la cocina, cuando sonó el timbre, Bill se tensó, porque no contaba con visitas inesperadas al ser una persona solitaria, y teniendo en consideración la inseguridad que le caracterizaba a Tom, no iría a buscarla pensando que simplemente lo dejó plantado, él mismo había oído a Tom pensar en voz alta al respecto de la cita y cómo enumeraba los escenarios en que podría fallar. Entonces esto lo descuadraba. 

—¡Erika, carajo, déjame entrar! —oyó una voz masculina desconocida.

—¡No, Dan, ya no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Ya no eres bienvenido aquí! —Si bien no podía ver la situación, sí captaba a la perfección el sonido del forcejeo con la puerta, estaba planteándose el irse momentáneamente por si el ex marido conseguía entrar, pero aún no veía razones suficientes para moverse de su sitio.

—¡Estás saliendo con un maldito mocoso! ¡Yo soy más hombre para ti, y sé que aún me amas!

—Ese mocoso como tú lo llamas, es muchísimo más hombre que tú, que lo sepas. ¡Y ya no me busques o llamaré a la policía! —advirtió Erika, y pudo oír a la perfección el portazo y grito del hombre.

Al parecer había apretado sus dedos al cerrar la puerta. Se alegraba que la mujer no fuera tan pusilánime como parecía. La escuchó llorar mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la cocina a servirse un vaso con jugo, al culminar de servirlo, se encogía sobre sí misma para luego correr en dirección a los servicios del segundo piso. Bill aprovechó el momento y dejó caer el contenido de las pastillas en el vaso, mezclando con rapidez con una cuchillo de pan que encontró a la mano, otro dato que consiguió en su búsqueda, fue que la maestra nunca tomaba agua sola y eso era beneficioso en aquel momento, ya que el sabor artificial de naranja disimularía el amargor.

Escuchó el sonido del agua del inodoro y volvió a su sitio, sonrió gustoso cuando ella se tomó el vaso entero. Aquella dosis era más que suficiente para tumbarla de una sola, sonrió y cambió su rumbo. 

...

Tom realmente se sentía mortificado, creyó que Erika simplemente iría al baño o cualquiera que haya sido su emergencia, porque él quería asegurarse que lo haya sido, y no sólo desencanto con la salida, con él, se apretó el puente de su nariz y soltó un suspiró.

Empezaba a creer que fue mala idea, porque no lo pensó bien, y ahora se ponía a cavilar cómo sería la situación en el colegio. Llevaba llamándola más de diez veces y en ni una contestaba, y ya había rectificado que no se encontrase en el baño de mujeres porque le pidió ayuda a una señora de mantenimiento. 

Sentía que su corazón se iba a destrozar y el hilo que lo mantenía unido era el de que en realidad se hubiese enfermado y por eso se había retirado. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo con certeza? Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y revisó su móvil, ahí tenía apuntada la dirección de Erika, sin embargo, no quería presionarla o poner más incómoda la situación.

...

—Hijo, ¿qué te pasa? Llevas días con una expresión distante, y te has desentendido de las obligaciones de la iglesia —comentó su madre, con aires de regaño y preocupación a la vez.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero estoy un poco estresado por la escuela —mintió Tom, no pudiendo decirle a su progenitora que había salido con una maestra, la cual no se había presentado ya tres días al colegio, y seguía sin contestar las llamadas. Estaba convenciéndose a sí mismo de tomar el impulso para ir a su casa a verle.

—Eso no quiere decir que debes dejar de lado la iglesia, imagina lo que me dicen los hermanos por tus faltas.

—Lo siento, mamá, de verdad —insistió Tom, con vergüenza por permitir que sus problemas personales afectaran su vida a ese punto.

—Bueno, está bien, sólo no faltes en la próxima, ahora, acompáñame a ver la telenovela, ¿sí? —preguntó su madre con el rostro ya calmo. Sabía que una forma de contentarla era aquella, entonces se hizo a un costado suyo en el sillón y prendió la televisión, poniendo en el canal—. Aich, otra vez los flash informativos —dijo con fastidio la mujer.

— _Impactante, el cadáver de una mujer fue hallado en el distrito de Saint John, en su propio domicilio, investigadores comentan que el cuerpo llevaría más de dos días allí. Fuentes revelan que el sospechoso principal de haber perpetrado el asesinato es su ex esposo, Roger Flech, quien aún se desconoce su paradero_  —escuchó hablar al reportero y sintió cómo si le cayera un baldazo de agua fría a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

El nombre del sospechoso era el ex de Erika, la cual vivía... En Saint John. Tragó duro sin escuchar el comentario de su madre sobre la falta de fe en la gente para cometer aquellas atrocidades.

Erika estaba muerta.

Sin poderlo aguantar, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, escalón a escalón iba procesando la noticia, no era posible. Sintió una presión en su pecho y no percibió que estaba tan caliente hasta que sujetó la manija de metal de la puerta de su cuarto.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, percibió un olor distinto en su almohada, un aroma fuerte que lo aturdió, quiso moverse pero un mareo fuerte lo azotó, de pronto todo se oscureció.

...

Tom fue despertando poco a poco, observaba unos muebles viejos que tenía en el sótano, recordaba que deberían estar cubiertos con unas frazadas desteñidas, pero no estaban, vio cómo sus brazos estaban extendidos a cada lado de su cabeza, y sujetos con unas esposas en unos barrotes de la antigua cama de metal que él juraba haber ayudado a empaquetar para que estuviera en el sótano, pero estaba armada y era donde se hallaba ahora mismo, habían usado otras frazadas dobladas como un rudimentario colchón.

No comprendía del todo la situación, y temía por sus padres y por él mismo, por lo que comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Se congeló cuando escuchó cómo otra voz se unía a sus gritos, en un tono que denotaba burla.

—¿Sabes, Tom? Es algo ingenuo de tu parte que te pongas a gritar a sabiendas que desde aquí no puedes ser oído y, sólo para que no te canses ni desgastes intentando hacer ruidos fuertes, te advierto que tus padres están amarrados y amordazados, por lo que no te ayudarían en nada —se descubrió de la capucha y le sonrió. 

Tom abrió los ojos en toda su extensión, no podía ser posible, aunque la voz se le hacía conocía, parte de su mente se negaba a hacer la conexión, sin embargo, con la realidad tan directa frente a él no podía desmentirlo más. Era Bill, Bill Kaulitz, uno de los casos más difíciles del colegio, debido a su pasado, había sido abusado sexualmente por su padrastro a la edad de siete años, según había visto en su expediente, una maestra lo notó al Bill manchar su pantalón con sangre en la parte trasera, por lo que le quitaron la custodia a su madre, la cual era prostituta, pero siempre que se emborrachaba, de algún retorcido modo, encontraba la forma de hallar a su hijo en todos los hogares adoptivos y reprocharle el que su marido estuviese en la cárcel, así había sido desde que él tenía diez años, y la forma en que Tom lo conocía era porque si bien él era el director del colegio donde iba Bill, también era psicólogo, y se encargaba de dar terapias para los alumnos. 

Había atendido a Bill el año anterior, sin embargo, su tutor pidió que se le suspendiese la terapia, desde ahí no había sabido de Bill, en general, debido a que también pidió su retiro de la escuela, y se mudaron. No entendía por qué Bill estaba haciéndole esto ahora, Tom había apoyado bastante al muchacho, y le tenía muchísima estima a pesar de todo, veía bastante potencial en él, como persona, como futuro adulto, Tom sabía que ahora Bill recién tenía dieciséis años, entonces no comprendía por qué había hecho esto.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Bill? Sabes que el daño principalmente te lo haces a ti —comentó Tom, cuando por fin sentía la lengua menos adormecida que minutos atrás. Bill volvió a sonreír y se ubicó a su lado de la cama, sentándose y viéndole con fijeza a escasos centímetros de distancia, sus ojos estaban con delineador negro que se había difuminado por el sudor y se veían como los de alguien mucho mayor, alguien que ha perdido toda fe en el mundo, y su sonrisa era fría, carecía de alguna emoción natural de felicidad, lucía como un gesto grotesco que se burlaba de la felicidad real. Tom sintió miedo recorrer su sistema.

—En realidad no, el daño lo ejercería sobre ustedes, sobre ti y tus padres. Sin embargo, mi intención no es lastimarte. Por fin te tengo para mí solo, ya no necesito seguirte a todas partes o quedarme observándote dormir en la oscuridad de tu habitación, ya eres mío ahora, sin que nadie me lo impida, ni el estúpido Frank, ni tu querida Erika. Nadie nos limitará —barbotó con expresión insana, para luego relamerse los labios. Tom sintió nuevamente que le apretaban el pecho, Bill había matado a Erika, su nivel de locura era tal que se había atrevido a matar, y ahora estaba obsesionado con él, y tenía altas sospechas de que había asesinado a Frank Lutter, su propio tutor.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Podías haberme buscado después de clases, y yo te hubiera apoyado como siempre...

—No, no, no, encontré más placer en ver cómo te comportas y corroborar mi teoría, de que eres muy inocente, y es que tu forma de darme consejos tan... no sé, ¿fijos en un contexto utópico de la realidad? Más o menos podría llamarlos así, puesto que si bien tienes tu profesión, no es casualidad que fueras director a los veintiocho años, es obra y gracia de tu familia y su estrecha relación con la iglesia, sé que todos son mormones, y que uno de los obispos te recomendó. No niego que pones todo de ti...

»Pero eres un fracaso a nivel personal, aún vives con tus padres no por falta de medios, sino ganas, porque temes dejar a tus padres, a tu tan amada y autoritaria mamá, nunca has sabido lo que es salir apropiadamente con una mujer porque temes defraudarlos, y cuando lo haces es porque una de las maestras de la escuela te prestó más atención que cualquier otra mujer, o que lo notes, porque varias aprecian tu atractivo, lo que sucede es que las descartas mentalmente por los estereotipos que posee tu familia sobre lo que es correcto o no en una dama. También porque cada que querías salir con alguien, pensabas en que no era de tu iglesia y lo duro que sería la desaprobación de tus padres. Pero aún así, te sentiste el caballero salvando a la damisela cuando viste llorar a Erika por su triste vida, la lástima e instinto protector te hizo ponerte los pantalones para invitarla a salir días después, porque hasta para eso tardas.

Tom jaló sus brazos, intentando zafarse de las esposas, empezando a sentir una mixtura de emociones en su interior, desde odio, hasta vergüenza y sólo quería irse de allí mismo, para no oírlo más. Escuchar su risa sólo acrecentaba su furia, y se frustraba por no hacer más que lastimarse las muñecas al jalar.

—No te lo tomes a mal, me fascina que seas así... que seas tan puro, tan novato en el mundo pese a tu edad. Me encantas y fue el motivo porque estamos aquí de este modo. Desconoces el poder que tienes y quiero que nadie más goce de ello. Me he quedado embebido de cada faceta tuya, admirándote desde las sombras, valorando cada respiración que das, cada paso que haces, y por eso ahora vamos a estar juntos en lo que nos quede de existencia. Para cuando haya culminado mi capricho, ambos nos quemaremos juntos en algún infierno onírico, aunque déjame, te digo, que el verdadero averno es en la tierra —comentó Bill como quien comparte un secreto.

Tom percibió el terror azotarle la sangre, y comprendió que no importara cuánto luchase, tenía las de perder, y sólo esperaba que sus padres se salvasen.

Bill tarareó  _La vie en rose_  complacido consigo mismo, este momento era su paraíso personal.


End file.
